


Caught

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma Is In Deep Guys, F/F, Lust, Office Sex, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has gotten into the habit of ogling the Mayor during the boring town hall meetings...and one day she gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you guys like this, then I'll write another chapter. So make sure you comment if you want to read more (and Kudos!!). 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors, my apologies. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

_Could lips be considered attractive?_ Emma had never thought of it before. At least, not until now.

Now, Emma stared directly at the moving lips in front of her, attached to an irked and very irritated Mayor, painted a dark red and talking, talking, talking. If Emma was actually listening, it might have been annoying. No, instead, she was watching with some sort of amazement, calculating with an amused tip of the head. Imagine those lips doing just a bit more than talking—

“Is _no one_ listening to me?” Regina yelled to the assortment of people gathered in the Town Hall, jerking Emma out of her stupor. She shook the thoughts out of her head and sat a bit straighter in her chair, the other towns people around her following suit.

Regina had gathered Emma and the other town administrators (“Or anyone else who has a question, suggestion, or concern about our town is welcome to attend.” Regina always attached to the end of the memo, but no one voluntarily came to these things.) for the weekly annual Town Hall Meeting.

“I don’t understand why I am the only one in this room who cares about the well being of our town! Ironic, isn’t it?” Regina raged, standing abruptly and looking at the people in the room with a stare that could send any sensible person running. “Now, why don’t you people actually _focus_ for once in your uneventful lives and help me with me with the meeting?” At this, Emma tuned out.

As usual, Storybrooke was as pristine and perfect as ever—other than a fairytale character attacking every month or two—making this meeting as boring and tedious as could be. And, as usual, Regina was becoming infuriated that everyone else wasn’t as invested in tax papers and her little gavel as her.

And, as usual, Emma had used the extra time ignoring the meeting to eye fuck the hell out of the Evil Queen.

The way Regina moved, it always entranced Emma. The Mayor’s movements were like a dance—a significantly enticing dance at that—and Emma couldn’t help but watch, so much that she had to tell herself to snap out of it every once in a while. ‘ _Get it together, Swan’_ , she’d tell herself, ‘ _you look like a cat blindly following a laser pen_.’

But Regina was too mesmerizing to ever look away.

"How did she ever walk in those heels?” Emma would ask herself, eyeing the black shoe that encased her foot, directing her gaze further and further upwards. The smooth, olive tanned skin that paced the floor in a brisk gait. The muscles that pressed through her pencil skirt, painting a picture of her body that no one ever saw, leaving Emma to wonder longingly.

“How does she even to manage to talk like that?” She asked herself, closing her eyes and letting Regina’s sultry voice wash over her. Her voice was gravelly, low, and even when she was yelling at Mary Margaret or David, she always managed to sound like she was planning either your murder or your sex positions.

And, _god_ , did it turn her on.

Emma particularly enjoyed the outfit Regina wore today, and it made the evening a bit more interesting than she had planned.

Tight gray pants and blazer clung to the Mayor’s body, and normally Emma would miss the absence of her tantalizing skin, but her clothes clung so tight to Regina’s body that it was all the same. However, her crimson blouse hung low, exposing a great amount of cleavage, leaving nothing to Emma’s imagination (though she had quiet a lot imagination about that particular thing).

 _A sensible pant suit._ Emma chuckled to herself, remembering her telling Hook about that back in the Enchanted Forest—though Hook was the last thing on her mind in the moment.

“Something funny, Miss Swan?” Emma snapped back to reality, realizing the entirety of the people in the room were all staring at her. She was especially aware of the glare she was receiving from Madame Mayor herself.

“Um…” Emma’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, “Sorry.” She could practically feel Regina’s eyes on her. Then proceeded the most intense match of eye contact the two women had ever had together. By far.

Not breaking eye contact, Emma made practically the largest display of insensible flirting she had ever given. She slowly raked her eyes down the curve of Regina’s throat, passed the three open buttons of her blouse, and down to the show of cleavage she was presenting. Once reveling in the sight for a few profound moments, she dragged her eyes back up to meet Regina's dark ones.

A blush spread throughout Regina’s cheeks, and she looked away from Emma, shuffling a few papers in her hand in an attempt to control herself.

“I see the events I am speaking about are not as captivating as I had thought. Meeting adjourned.” Regina announced with a clearing of her throat. As though they had all suddenly sat on nails, everyone in the hall leaped from their seats and hustled out of the room like the love of their lives was waiting outside (knowing these people, that was probably the case).

Emma got up to do the same (minus, the love part). She grabbed her jacket and put it on at lightning speed, starting to practically run out of the hall.

“Not you, Miss Swan. My office.” Regina said cooly, gathering a swarm of papers and exiting the hall with a swing of her hips.

 _Fuck_.

She’d been caught.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has gotten into the habit of ogling the Mayor during the boring town hall meetings...and one day she gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I am so grateful (and surprised) by all of the amazing feedback I received for the last chapter! Thank you all so much, and--as promised--here's the next chapter.
> 
> I'm sure it will meet your NSFW needs (it is, indeed, very smutty). 
> 
> My apologies for any grammatical errors and the works. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

There was a terribly awkward silence between the two women, almost tangible as they sat across from each other in Regina’s office.

It was quite obvious that Regina had knew Emma was practically mentally undressing her during the meeting, and Emma wondered what she was doing following Regina into her office. Any other sensible person would be running like Hell. Who would follow an Ex-Evil Queen into her ‘lair’, not to mention the fact that Regina seemed incredibly flustered. If Emma knew anything, she knew Regina got very irritated when embarrassed.

But, nevertheless, she followed the Mayor into her intimidating office and sat down in a chair, straightening her back and bracing herself for the argument that was sure to follow. Regina had dropped her briefcase and jacket onto a chair, then proceeded to perch herself on the edge of her desk.

Emma was reminded of before the Curse broke, when she walked into the station and saw Regina sitting like this on the desk.

Except this time Emma got a large (and calculated?) show of cleavage.

Silence had never seemed so stifling.

“Did you enjoy the meeting, Miss Swan?” Regina inquired, her voice low. Emma had a feeling Regina was asking if she liked something other than the meeting.

“Very much, Madame Mayor.” Emma crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. A game was about to be played, and she was looking forward to it. 

Regina stood up, walking over to a bookcase on the wall closest to Emma. The blonde watched the woman’s fingers trace the spines of several novels, wondering where this conversation was going. Regina turned around, staring at Emma with a strange intensity. Her eyes flicked downward quickly, and Emma thanked the gods that she decided to wear her white tank top (and signature jacket) today.

Regina licked her lips, her tongue tracing the outline of a crimson smirk. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to bore you.” She drawled.

Emma advanced towards the woman, walking slowly, achingly slow. She wanted to pounce, pushing the Queen against that bookcase and doing things she had wanted to do for so long. But, no. Regina was drawing this out, and so would she.

They were close now, but not close enough for Emma to see the brown in Regina’s eyes. They were almost black, and Emma smirked.

Every muscle in Emma’s body was tense, waiting for Regina to make the first move. The brunette stood with defiance, though, and she knew that what she waiting for wasn’t going to happen on its own.

“You never bore me, Regina. Quite the opposite, actually.” She reached out and grabbed a piece of Regina’s hair between her fingers, twirling the brown strands absentmindedly.

“Is that so?” Regina moved in more, and god, were they close now. Emma heard every shallow breath Regina made, smelled the woman’s perfume, and it clouded her ability to think. Her senses were filled with the brunette, her mind focused on Regina with such vivid intensity. She was intoxicated just by being in Regina’s presence.

Emma didn’t answer her. Instead, she stared at Regina’s parted lips. She failed to ignore the ache that was starting to build in between her thighs, sending shivers up her spine.

Fuck waiting.

Emma grabbed the back of Regina’s neck and crashed their lips together, moaning into the Mayor’s mouth. Regina was stilled for a second, but regained her control and slid her hands up Emma’s back, pulling her closer and moving their mouths together. Emma swiped her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip, sliding her tongue into the woman’s mouth. Their tongues tangled, battling for dominance.

Emma, still passionately kissing Regina, pushed the woman backward until they were backed up against the wall. She moved her hands from the Mayor’s hair down to her shoulders, the down to her chest. She palmed the woman’s breast, and Regina gave a light moan into her mouth.

Emma retraced her hand and grabbed both of Regina’s arms from behind her back, pinning them up against the wall. Regina’s chest was heaving, her face flushed pink and lips swollen. The sheriff smirked, basking in the amount of options she had before her on how to make the mayor weak.

She made a trail of wet kisses from Regina’s jaw, to her neck, sucking and biting along the way. She started to unbutton Regina’s blouse, but she was flustered and wanted the thing gone, making it difficult.

“God damn it, Emma.” Regina panted, waving her hands and making her blouse and skirt disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. All she had on was a pair panties and a bra.

“You’re so beautiful, Regina.” Emma murmured, her hands passing over the woman’s stomach, using her nails to lightly scratch her. Emma reached behind Regina to unclasp her bra, the lacy thing falling to the floor, and Emma finally got a glimpse of what she’d been staring at for weeks.

Emma dragged her lips down from Regina’s collarbone to her nipple, her mouth clamping over the bud. She could hear Regina breathing raggedly above her, and she sucked harder, squeezing the other.

Regina moaned, her knees wobbling beneath her. “Emma, take your clothes off.” She demanded, grabbing Emma’s hair and pulling her up. She started to take her jacket off, but then gave up and magicked away all the Sheriff’s clothes, except her underwear. She wanted to do that part herself.

“Well, well, Miss Swan. It seems you’re the beautiful one.” Her voice was husky, and she grabbed Emma’s ass and pulled her flush against her, squeezing for good measure.

Emma kissed her again, pulling back before they got too into it. “I want you.” She put emphasis on every word, her fingers tracing a line across the bottom of Regina’s stomach.

The woman’s breath hitched, the throbbing in between her thighs becoming too much to handle. “I’m all yours.” 

And that was all Emma needed to hear.

She knelt down before the Queen, pulling down her underwear and letting it pool next to Regina’s ankles, bearing the part of the brunette Emma never thought she’d ever see. Emma spread Regina’s legs wide, and Regina waited in baited anticipation.

She drew lines with her fingers on Regina’s inner thighs, over and over until she could hear Regina panting.

She put her mouth dangerously close to the brunette’s clit, blowing a puff of hot air against the pink bud. Regina rolled her hips, jerking them towards Emma. “Emma. Just do it.”

Emma chuckled, pressing light kisses on her thighs. Then, with the lightest of touches, she flicked her tongue against her clit. 

Regina cried out, grabbing Emma’s curls to steady herself. Emma latched her lips onto the bud, sucking with great intensity. She swirled her tongue in circles, thoroughly enjoying the way Regina bucked her hips against her, and the way she was screaming ‘more, more, more’ over and over again.

She teased her entrance with two fingers, feeling Regina’s thighs quiver on the side of her head. The mayor locked her head in between her knees, almost painfully, until Emma slid her fingers in, the digits sliding in easily due to how wet Regina was. She curled her fingers over and over again, continuing to play with her clit with her tongue. She did this until she could feel Regina shaking, knowing she was close.

She slid a third finger in, and curled her fingers with more pressure than before, and finally, she came. She screamed, the orgasm crashing over her. Emma held her in place, rubbing a bit more to draw it out. She then stood up, sucking the wetness off her fingers.

It took a few moments for Regina to gather herself, but when she did, she laughed breathily. “I’ll admit, Sheriff, that was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Emma smirked and opened her mouth to boast, but Regina silenced her with a kiss.

“No talking. It’s my turn.” She whispered, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and flipping their positions so that Emma was the one pinned against the wall.

“Now,” Regina whispered in her ear, “Would you like to come by my mouth, or by my fingers?” Emma swallowed thickly.

“I want to see you, so fingers.” A sentence she never thought she’d say to Regina fucking Mills.

“Very well.” Regina slid her hands down her stomach, making a path with her fingers that sent shivers down Emma’s spine. Regina clamped a hand over the crotch of Emma’s underwear, pushing lightly on the soaked fabric. When Emma bucked her hips against her hand, she pulled the panties down.

“So wet, Emma,” She smirked, “Eager, are we not?” Her fingers were so, so very close to where Emma needed them to be, and Regina knew it.

“Says the woman who just begged me to fuck her.” Emma said breathlessly, and Regina gave a low laugh.

“Touché.” 

“Regina, stop teasing.” Emma grabbed the brunette’s ass and brought them closer, but Regina’s fingers still weren’t on her yet. 

Regina got the message: the time for teasing was over. Emma was about ready to combust. Regina lightly, slowly, rubbed her fingers over Emma’s clit. “Oh my God, Regina, yes.” She panted, rolling her hips in time with her the woman’s fingers.

Regina repeated the same circular motions over the bundle of nerves until Emma was screaming ‘faster’, and she listened. She rubbed faster and faster, right until the point where Emma’s thighs were shaking. Right before Emma came, Regina stopped the motions, thrusting two fingers deep into Emma.

Abruptly curling her fingers and toying with Emma’s clit with her thumb, Emma was on the edge, feeling the orgasm build up in her belly. Finally, it crashed over her, and she screamed Regina’s name and buried her face in the crook of the Mayor’ shoulder. 

Following suit with Emma, Regina sucked her fingers after she brought them back up, Emma’s head still on her shoulder.

“Why didn’t we do this three years ago?” Emma laughed when she came back to her senses.

"Because we both hold grudges like its our job, and i'm very, very stupid for ignoring all the things I felt." Regina admitted, smiling and kissing the stupid grin off the blonde's face. 

Emma smirked, tracing the outline of Regina's lips with her fingers, reveling in the blush spreading across Regina's cheeks. 

"If this is what happens when I flirt with you during the Town Hall meetings, you can bet your ass I'll never miss one of these again."


End file.
